A stent is a tubular implant which provides radial outwards support for the wall of a body conduit, e.g. a blood vessel, bile duct, an air conduit or an esophagus. The stent usually consists of the elastic material, e.g. a metal or metal alloy or a polymer, and frequently has a mesh or network or spiral-type structure, with stents in the form of a metal mesh being the most widely used. The stent is introduced into the relevant body conduit with the aid of a catheter and is bought into adhesive contact there with the wall of the body conduit. With blood vessels specifically stents are introduced into the wall of the vessel as endoluminal vessel prostheses for therapy of stenoses caused by arterosclerotic plaque.
A stent is known from US 2004/0148014 A1 in which markers are impermeable to x-rays are distributed, in order to make the position of the stent clearly visible on an x-ray image when it has been used in the relevant body conduit. These markers most contain substances such as heavy metals or iodine compounds which, when used in the body conduit—even with an appropriate encapsulation—present a potential danger to health.